With increasing use of computing devices, such as mobile computing device, tracking eye movement is becoming increasingly important to be used for various applications and processes, such as user identification, user attention detection, etc. For example, conventional eye tracking techniques are inefficient and ill-equipped to detect all possible degrees of freedom relating to eye tracking and further, such techniques fail to estimate the torsion of the eye(s) of users.